Some hot feelings
by Laneme
Summary: Bout de fiction précédemment publiée sur le fo. Que je vais ENFIN finir ? Au sommaire, sexual tensions, voyage. Avant la saison 5. Parfaitement ooc, et alors ?
1. Chapter 1

_Salut, je reposte une des fanfictions que j'ai écrite sur castle frenchboard, je la continuerais après avoir fini le dernier chapitre de mon autre fiction. Je vous préviens tout de suite, je n'écris plus aussi assidûment à cause du bac. Je l'ai relue et je me fais rire moi-même. Parfois je suis genre wtf ? C'est moi qui ait écrit ça ? C'est une de mes fanfics que je préfère, si jamais le forum n'est plus de ce monde, il me restera ce souvenir._

Prologue :

watch?v=y8AWFf7EAc4 (Jeff Buckley - Hallelujah)

Il devait être près de minuit quand elle posa un pied dans l'eau tiède. Elle se positionna dans le fond de sa baignoire couleur saumon. Autour d'elle, quelques bougies de toutes formes et de senteurs différentes parcouraient la pièce sombre. Toutes ces lumières effectuaient une danse avec les ombres du mur. Elle alluma son poste radio à l'aide de son orteil et se plongea dans son bain moussant. A sa droite, se tenait un verre de de vin rouge, le deuxième pêché mignon de Katherine Beckett..après un certain café. Ce soir-là, l'air était ambiant et tiède, comme elle l'aimait. Après avoir travaillé du mieux qu'elle pouvait, après s'être donnée à fond, de six heures du matin à vingt-trois heures le soir, elle s'accordait enfin un moment de répit. Pour elle, c'était sa récompense de la journée, son petit réconfort, son petit encas.

Comme à son habitude, elle se saisit d'un livre entre les mains. Pas n'importe lequel; un célèbre roman écrit par un certain Richard Castle. Elle avait bien dû le lire une dizaine de fois tout au moins. Mais ce qu'elle aimait le plus, secrètement, c'était ce fameux passage..celui où Rook et Nikki se donnaient l'un à l'autre, en brisant toutes les barrières, tous les murs, toutes les montagnes.. Elle adorait ce passage, même. Alors elle ouvrit le bouquin et commença par lire cette phrase digne d'un grand auteur : « A cet instant là, Nikki n'avait plus envie de réfléchir. Elle voulait être. ». Elle se plongea dans cette scène surréaliste et après quelques minutes, elle referma le manuscrit sur ce dernier mot « désir ». Ce mot résonna dans sa tête car elle savait qu'au plus profond d'elle-même qu'elle n'imaginait pas Jameson Rook et Nikki Heat faire l'amour mais Rick Castle et Kate Beckett.. Elle le désirait... Elle chassa vite cette pensée de sa tête et sortit de la baignoire, l'eau devenait froide..

A quelques kilomètres de là, il dormait paisiblement mais profondément. A vrai dire, il rêvait d'elle. Il y avait deux possibilités dans ce cas-là, soit il faisait un cauchemar en revoyant la scène du cimetière où Kate perdait la vie ou soit..il faisait plutôt des rêves érotiques..avec sa muse. Il savait que c'était la barrière de l'interdit, qu'il ne pourrait peut-être jamais s'aventurer au-delà. Mais rien que de le penser, d'en rêver, lui suffisait pour l'instant. Il savait très bien que cette détective n'était pas qu'une histoire de tension sexuelle mais que c'était bien plus que ça..il l'aimait. C'était peut-être mal, mais il ne pouvait pas se passer d'elle. Elle était son soleil quand il pleuvait. Elle était presque tout. S'il n'y avait pas sa mère et sa fille, elle le serait. En tout cas, elle faisait partie de lui d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Cette nuit-là, il rêva. Elle était dos à lui tout d'abord. Puis quand il s'avança, elle se retourna. Lentement, elle approcha son visage du sien, jusqu'à temps que le souffle de l'écrivain se fasse sentir sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. Pendant un moment, ils restèrent là, immobiles, à se regarder dans les yeux. Elle était magnifique, ses cheveux bouclés descendaient en cascade sur ses épaules carrées. Elle portait la tunique qu'elle avait mise durant le séjour à Los Angeles. Elle avait des talons compensés aux pieds qu'ils lui donnaient cinq centimètres de plus. Elle s'était maquillée d'un trait de eye-liner comme à son habitude et s'était mis quelques couches de mascaras, très légères. Soudain elle se mit à lui sourire chaleureusement, et dans un élan, elle se jeta sur lui, entamant une danse sensuelle entre les deux bouches, mêlant passion et chaleur.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 1 : It's hot in here..**

**POV Kate**

Le lendemain se fit dans la joie et la bonne humeur, du moins, un meurtre avait été commis, et cela signifiait que mon équipe avait du pain sur la planche. Il était à peine cinq heures du matin, et j'étais déjà au pieds de la victime aux côtés du docteur Parish. Mon amie avait toujours une bonne mine, elle avait le don de prendre la vie au deuxième degré. Ce qui était le contraire de moi. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'on était devenu amies dans le passé.. on se compensait, en quelque sorte.. Elle était la moins coincée, à première vue.. sauf qu'elle n'avait pas connu la Katy de la fac.. Mais elle savait aussi très bien ce que j'avais enduré durant ces dernières années.. elle m'avait vue perdre la vie au cimetière..

La victime s'était salement fait égorgée et je déglutis à la vue de cette femme qui avait encore les yeux ouverts.. Elle avait des marques de ligatures aux poignets. Ses lèvres étaient rougies d'une part par le rouge à lèvres mais aussi parce qu'elle avait été frappé. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je voyais des corps..cependant j'éprouvais toujours une certaine pitié envers les victimes. Elle avait perdu la vie, et elle devait avoir le même âge que moi. Dire que je n'avais rien construit encore; et l'idée de mourir si jeune m'était insupportable. Je devais d'abord résoudre l'affaire de ma mère en premier lieu, ensuite je verrai. Peut-être pourrai-je être heureuse ?

Je fus tiré de mes songes par Castle qui me tendit un café, sourire aux lèvres. Je m'empressais de le remercier et me saisis du gobelet bouillant. Je lui expliquais rapidement les circonstances du crime, et que Ryan et Esposito étaient entrain de chercher des témoins.. car nous n'avions rien de concret.

- Ça va ? me demanda-t-il en voyant ma mine..

- Oui.. mentis-je.

Il n'osa pas continuer car il savait me comprendre quand il le fallait. Il savait rester silencieux. Quelques minutes plus tard, nous étions au commissariat, devant notre fameux tableau blanc. Je cherchais une preuve, un lien avec quelque chose qui aurait pu m'échapper sur le lieu du crime, et qui pourrait m'aider à découvrir l'assassin. Esposito arriva vers moi et Castle, tenant un dossier à la main :

- Elle s'appelait Joyce Montpeze. Elle vivait dans le sud de Manhattan. Elle avait un double travail. La semaine, elle travaillait à Wall Street center, et le week-end..elle était strip-teaseuse dans un bar assez réputé.

- Quoi ?! s'exclama l'écrivain. Comment une femme travaillant dans un endroit pareil peut devenir strip-teaseuse ?

- Faut croire que tout le monde ne décide pas d'écrire sa vie dans un bouquin ! Pour y faire vivre sa propre personne ! répliqua-je.

- Comme ça, le personnage de Nikki vous dérange mon Lieutenant ?

Je perçus dans son regard de la provocation..peut-être du désir ?! Je me tournais vers Esposito ne lui répondant pas.

- Qu'en pense le capitaine Gates ?

- Elle vous demande..dans son bureau..

Je me dirigeais alors vers le bureau de mon supérieur. Je ne l'appréciais pas vraiment.. en fait elle n'était pas Montgomery tout simplement. Peut-être parce qu'elle avait la force de caractère que j'avais.. et qu'elle ne me laissait pas faire tout ce que j'avais envie..comme j'en avais la fâcheuse habitude avec Roy..

- Lieutenant Beckett, j'ai contacté la boîte où travaillait la victime. Je vous ai réservé des places..pour vous et Castle. Enfin ils ne savent pas que vous êtes compte sur vous pour ramasser le maximum d'informations. Ce bar est plutôt fermé alors estimez-vous chanceuse ! Et tenez Castle en laisse !

- Bien Sir.

- Ah et j'oubliais. Aujourd'hui c'est la fameuse journée écologique, alors transport en commun obligatoire.

- Quoi ?

- Vous ne voudriez tout de même pas ternir l'image du 12th district n'est-ce pas ?

- Non..non.

Victoria émit un petit sourire malicieux, et retourna sur son ordinateur, reposant ses lunettes sur son nez.

J'expliquais la situation à Castle, qui était tout du moins excité comme un gamin de deux ans ayant reçu un vélo pour son anniversaire. Quand on se dirigea vers l'extérieur, Castle demanda :

- Euh.. on n'est pas censé prendre la voiture pour y aller ?

- On va prendre le métro, ordre du capitaine Gates.

- Iron Gates vous voulez dire ?!

- Arrêtez avec ce surnom stupide.. cette femme..est remarquable.

Bon ce dernier mot, sonnait terriblement faux dans ma bouche.. mais je commençais sincèrement à le penser..

Bien qu'ils fassent une chaleur à tomber dehors, l'air que nous procurait les souterrains me faisait terriblement du bien.

- On va où exactement ?

- Vous verrez bien, répondis-je.

- Oh, j'aime les surprises Lieutenant.

J'avais tout de même une drôle de sensation quand il m'appelait ainsi.. C'était terriblement sexy et ça me faisait fondre intérieurement mais je ne laissais absolument rien paraître et sortais ma poker face.

Nous entrâmes dans un des wagons qui était bondé de monde. La chaleur était atroce. J'aurais voulu me mettre en sous-vêtements et retirer cette matière qui était insupportable sur mon corps.. Soudain la main de Castle effleura la mienne, et j'eus la chair de poule, bien qu'il fasse une température à crever.. A chaque fois, que le métro changeait de direction, nos mains se touchaient, pourtant il semblait totalement stoïque face à ça. Il était concentré sur la vue à travers la vitre. Nos mains se rencontrèrent encore et je ne pus pas m'empêcher de rougir..c'est fou ce que cet homme avait le don de faire sur moi.. c'était bien la première fois que cela m'arrivait. Dieu, que sa peau était douce. Bon je repensais enquête avant que mes idées divaguent trop loin...

Tout à coup, notre wagon s'arrêta brusquement et je ne m'y attendais pas du tout. Je fus projeté vers mon partenaire, et lui-même fut jeté vers la vitre dont il avait posé le regard quelques temps auparavant. Son souffle était terriblement chaud..son corps aussi. Mon regard plongea dans le sien.. ses yeux étaient magnifiques et j'en étais secrètement amoureuse.. Nos lèvres étaient si proches.. si proches..

- Kate, ça va ? dit-il en me sortant de mes songes. On est arrivé..

- Oui.. fut le seul mot que je pus sortir.

Je me relevais, avec quelques regrets et reprenait mon chemin, comme si de rien était. Il me suivit comme un petit chien.. Craquant.

Quand nous arrivâmes à notre but, je décidais non pas de pénétrer à l'intérieur de la boîte mais juste à côté dans un petit restaurant.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? questionna Castle.

- Attendez-moi ici, je reviens. Et ne faites rien de stupide !

Environ quinze minutes plus tard, je ressortais et vis Rick dos à moi, jouant avec son iPhone.

- C'est bon on peut y aller.

- Vous en avez mis du temps..

Il se retourna vers moi, et me surplomba du regard..me regardant de la tête aux pieds.. J'avais l'impression d'être dévorée..

- Vous..vous..êtes magnifique, finit-il par dire..

- Merci, fis-je sentant le rouge monter sur mes joues. On y va ?

** watch?v=wB8JsmSmB-Y (Junesex - Are you gonna dance)**

On était plus d'une centaine dans cette pièce. Il y avait beaucoup de jeunes à première vue. Ils semblaient être défoncés..ou complètement ivres. Des joins circulaient dans la pièce.. Je me dirigeais vers le bistro où un charmant barman me servit.

- Deux verres, s'il vous plaît.

- C'est parti.

Il fit une danse avec ses gobelets et finit par renverser le liquide dans nos deux verres.

- Dîtes-moi. Ma copine Joyce Monpeze m'a posé un lapin hier soir, vous ne l'auriez pas croisée par hasard ?

- A vrai dire, non. Mais elle était très bizarre, elle a démissionné hier. Elle a d'ailleurs oublié une enveloppe dans ses affaires. Je vais vous la chercher, comme ça vous pourrez lui donner en mains propres.

Il se dirigea vers une porte à l'arrière du bar et s'éclipsa quelques instants..

- Il ne sait pas à propos du meurtre, commentais-je.

- Oui, c'est très bizarre. Il fait chaud par ici, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Le barman arriva au même moment, et je pus me concentrer sur ce dernier.

- Merci, je lui passerai.

- Dîtes-moi, vous n'êtes quand même pas flics ?

Des gars se retournèrent et nous fixèrent.. je me sentais dévoilée, mais j'avais décidé de jouer un autre jeu.

- Non, non..moi et Ricky..on est venu là pour s'amuser.. fis-je en me collant à mon partenaire et en lui lançant un regard prédateur.

- Oui..oui..

Je l'entraînais alors vers la piste de danse pour ne pas me faire attraper par ces mecs qui avaient l'air plutôt balaises.. à première vue. Je commençais mon déhancher, jouant avec mes cheveux. Puis je me retournais vers Castle. D'ailleurs il avait une tête drôlement bizarre. Je pris ses épaules, l'entraînant avec moi par la même occasion.. Il ne me lâchait pas du regard..cela en devenait presque effrayant.. Jamais je n'aurai cru être si proche de lui..enfin.. c'était plutôt délicat pour moi. Je sentais sa respiration dans mon cou qui me chatouillait.. Je me laissais aller mettant de côté l'enquête.. comme si nous étions seules au monde..je fermais alors les paupières.

- Kate..Kate ?! Ils faudrait qu'on y aille. J'ai l'impression qu'on nous cherche.

J'ouvris les yeux et regardais les alentours. En effet deux hommes chauves semblaient chercher quelqu'un. Puis quand ils eurent le regard posé sur nous, il se précipitèrent à notre encontre. Je me saisis alors rapidement de la main de Rick et l'emmenais vers une sortie de secours.. nous bousculions les gens..sans faire attention.. Ces gars étaient toujours à nos trousses..

Quand nous avons pu atteindre la sortie, on courait encore, main dans la main. Je m'arrêtais à un coin de rue. Le dos contre le mur froid d'un bâtiment et je rigolais. Je n'étais pas ivre mais on l'aurait cru.. je n'avais pas senti autant d'adrénaline.. depuis fort longtemps.. ça remontait à mon adolescence..si je me souviens bien..

- Oh Castle.. fis-je à bout de souffle.

- Au moins on s'en est sorti vivants ! rigola-t-il.

Soudain, nos rires se stoppèrent et le silence s'installa. Nos yeux se rencontrèrent pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Dans ces moments-là, j'avais l'impression que nos regards disaient tout, les non-dits, ce qu'on éprouvait l'un envers l'autre. Sauf que cette fois-ci, je décidais de ne pas baisser le regard. Il s'approcha alors de moi, me collant encore plus à ce mur. Je me sentis frissonner de tout mon corps. Il se mit à caresser mon avant-bras en le regardant d'abord puis il regarda mon visage. Ses yeux étaient noirs..nos visages étaient proches, beaucoup trop..

- Embrasses-moi, lâchais-je.

Il ne se fit pas attendre et se jeta sur mes lèvres avec avidité..et passion. notre baiser était le deuxième mais il dépassait le premier.. celui-ci n'était pas sous couverture. Je pouvais sentir ses mains chaudes sur mon cou.. je perdais littéralement pied... Il accentua encore plus ce baiser qui se fit bien vite fiévreux.. Nos langues entamaient un duel sans merci.. et dansaient sous la chaleur de cette nuit..pleine d'émotions.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 2 : Regrets.**

**POV Rick:**

Je réalisais que j'étais entrain de l'embrasser.. Katherine Beckett quoi. Mon dieu, que c'était bon. Je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux. En plus c'est elle qui m'avait demandé de lui donner un baiser. Je posais mes mains sur son magnifique corps en la caressant sensuellement. Nos langues étaient toujours en plein combat et je me demande bien qui le cesserait le premier. Sa bouche était à la fois sucrée et salée, ça mêlé à l'odeur enivrante de la cerise.. je commençais à divaguer vers des idées pas très.. religieuses. De plus, nos corps étaient collés, elle respirait frénétiquement.. j'aurai cru que nos coeurs battaient à l'unisson mais ce n'était sûrement que le fruit de mon imagination.. J'avais tellement envie de lui ôter ses habits.. mais je rappelais que nous étions dans un coin de rue. Nous n'étions pas totalement à l'abrit des yeux des passants ou des voisins. Notre baiser dura au moins deux minutes et elle se retira de mon étreinte à bout de souffle :

- Pardon..Rick.. j'aurai pas.. dû..

Je la vis partir seule en direction de la route, et elle appela un taxi, me laissant seul. Je n'en revenais pas, elle me laissait en plan comme ça. Elle ne pouvait pas s'en aller après avoir réveillé le lion qui était en moi ! En même temps, c'était Beckett, une femme qui fuyait le plus souvent ses sentiments. Je décidais alors de faire de même en rejoignant mon loft.. il était déjà deux heures du matin. Je pris une douche en rentrant, j'en avais besoin. Après je rejoignis ma chambre, pour essayer de dormir.. mais en vain. J'ouvris mon ordinateur, et me mit à écrire. Il faut dire que l'inspiration me venait beaucoup plus à présent.

Rook et Nikki étaient devant le fait accompli. Ils étaient désormais seuls, personne ne pouvait s'immiscer en eux à présent. L'enquête était fini. Ils se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux. Nikki ressentait à travers les yeux de ce journaliste de la compassion et du soulagement à la fois. Aucun d'eux n'osait décrocher un mot, n'osait bouger. Subitement, ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre comme par attraction. Ils étaient transportés, déchaînés, ils voulaient assouvir leur désir. Les mains de Jameson parcouraient chaque parcelle du corps de sa partenaire. Leurs mouvements devenaient frénétiques, leurs respirations irrégulières, chacun avait le regard absorbé par l'autre. Il l'entreprit de la poser sur la table qui était à disposition et l'embrassa dans le cou. Il se posa sur elle, il commença à la déshabiller, faisant voler ses habits.

- Rook, viens..

Je m'arrêtais là en repensant à la soirée. Pourquoi était-elle partie ? Avais-je fait quelque chose de mal ? Il fallait à tout prix que je le sache. C'est décidé, je n'allais pas laisser ça comme notre premier baiser. Hors de question, demain j'irai la voir et je lui parlerai.. elle n'allait pas s'échapper et prendre la sortie de secours. Je ne lui en donnerai pas l'occasion. Elle devra tout m'expliquer. Je laissais mon pc de côté et me mettais dans les draps. Je m'endormis en pensant à ce baiser, le notre.

Le lendemain, je me rendis comme à mon habitude, au commissariat, avec dans ma main deux gobelets remplis de café. J'appréhendais un peu de la voir. Ce qui s'était passé hier me restait sur l'estomac. Elle était là, assise à son bureau, travaillant, l'air totalement sereine. Elle était belle, non elle était magnifique. Je m'approchais, et posais son café sur le coin de son bureau. Elle releva les yeux, vers moi, et je restais accroché à un vert émeraude. J'étais écrivain mais ne trouvais pas mes mots, et elle non apparemment. Nous fûmes interrompu par Kevin.

- Yo, Iron Gates vous demande dans son bureau Beckett.

- Bien merci, j'y vais.

Elle revint dix minutes après un peu contrariée et s'adressa directement à moi :

- Gates m'ordonne d'aller à l'autre bout du monde pour résoudre cette enquête.

- Pardon ?! Où ? fis-je surpris.

- Afrique du sud. Elle dit que la clé du meurtre est là-bas. Des dossiers importants sont restés là-bas concernant la victime.

- Les e-mails ça n'existe pas ? Les coups de fil ?

- Non, enfin, ce n'est pas New York, ils ne vivent pas comme nous, soupira-t-elle.

- Vous allez y aller ? m'enquis-je.

- Je ne pense pas que j'ai vraiment le choix..

- Je peux venir ? dis-je en lançant le regard vers le plafond.

Elle arqua un sourcil et sourit, qu'avait-t-elle derrière la tête ?

- Si vous tenez à rencontrer des crocodiles et toute sorte d'animaux sauvages, pourquoi pas Castle.

Je tressaillis, j'étais bien un homme de la ville et je n'aimais déjà franchement pas la campagne à part aux Hamptons, mais des animaux..sauvages.. Par contre, Kate serait là, alors ça m'était égale.

- Je n'ai pas peur ! Et puis Alexis et Martha ne sont plus aussi présentes à la maison qu'avant. Ce serait génial.

- Doucement Castle, on ne part pas en vacances ! On part enquêter.. ça n'a rien de ludique !

J'hochais la tête.

- On part ce soir. Gates a réservé les places pour vingt-deux heures trente. Soyez prêt, je passe vous prendre.

Je perçus un sourire sur son visage. Etait-elle contente que je vienne l'épauler ? En tout cas, je n'allais pas en rester là et je comptais bien faire avancer notre histoire durant ce séjour. Katherine Beckett allait en baver...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 3 : L'arrivée.**

**POV KATE**

Ce soir était bien brumeux, et je tenais fermement le volant de ma voiture. J'avais soigneusement préparé mes affaires deux heures auparavant. Je ne savais pas trop quoi mettre à l'intérieur, je venais de New York, et jamais je n'avais été dans un endroit si chaud. J'avais hésité à prendre un maillot de bain.. au cas où. Puis j'avais fini par opter pour mon bikini noir..il ne prenait pas trop de place de toute façon.. Le fou rouge passa au vert et je fus vite arrivée devant le loft de mon écrivain. Je restais immobile dans mon véhicule et repensais à cette nuit..là. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu me prendre ? Embrasser Richard Castle ? Mais ses lèvres... nos souffles mêlés... toute cette tension... soudain quelqu'un frappa au carreau de ma vitre et ce n'était rien d'autre que lui.

J'ouvrais ma porte et le saluais :

- Hey Castle, pressé de partir à ce que je vois..

- Euh..oui.. je vais chercher mes valises, ne bougez pas.

Je me mordais la lèvre inférieure en pensant que mon séjour à ses côtés n'allait pas être de tout repos.. Il ferait sûrement des âneries que je devrai rattraper par la suite ! Peut-être que je n'aurai pu accepter qu'il m'accompagne ? Oh pis si, sans Castle, rien n'est drôle, et je devais l'avouer, mon travail sans lui a beaucoup moins de goût.. Il arriva avec trois valises et je m'empressais de sortir pour aller lui ouvrir le coffre.

- Sérieusement Castle ?

- Quoi ? On est jamais trop prévenant.

Je levais les yeux au ciel, et partis prendre ma place. A côté de moi, il avait l'air heureux de partir. Un gamin qui rêvait d'aventures..

Nous arrivâmes une demie-heure plus tard, et notre vol partait dans une demie-heure .. il fallait se dépêcher. Après avoir régler quelques papiers et vérifier que les papiers étaient en ordre, nous montâmes dans l'appareil. Castle avait insisté pour qu'on soit en première place, et avait évidemment commandé des verres de champagnes... Je ne pus m'empêcher de repenser à notre premier vol ensemble. Il m'avait suivit prétextant aller voir comment se passait le tournage de Heat Wave puis s'était allié avec moi pour l'enquête sur Royce. Il m'avait aidé et épaulé. Mes pensées arrivèrent vite au moment où il m'avait fait une déclaration sur le canapé dans sa suite... s'il n'était pas retourné dans sa chambre, je me demande comment aurait tourner la soirée...

- On trinque ? fit-il.

- A ?

- A un trajet en avion entre partenaires et à un voyage qui sera semé d'imprévus..

- Euh, vous entendez quoi par là ?

- Euh.. on a toujours le don de se retrouver dans d'étranges situations..

- Ah.. oui.

Je percutais ma coupe à celle de Castle et pris une gorgée de ce champagne, qui était plutôt bon. Après ça, nous restâmes silencieux, quelques temps. Mais il se tourna vers moi et me fît face.

- Est-ce que..ça vous gêne que je sois venu ?

Je ne lui répondais pas d'abord, le laissant languir..

- En faite..

- Oui ?

- Je ne sais pas.. cela dépendra de votre comportement.. si vous respectez mes ordres.. ou pas !

- Ah.. mais sinon comme ça vous auriez préférez être seul ?

- Non.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que ce sera un peu plus drôle. Et j'aime bien les imprévus à vos côtés.

- Je suis choquée par une telle révélation Mlle Beckett.. fit-il d'un air malicieux.

Je le regardais dans les yeux à présent. Il se moquait de moi ? Il reprit son sérieux. Nos regards étaient toujours liés. J'avais l'impression qu'il voulait me dire quelque chose.. A propos de notre baiser ?! Non pitié... pas là... pas comme ça. Je brisais le contact en baissant les yeux la première. Je me sentais gênée mais il reprit sa place normalement, face au siège devant nous. Le trajet fut long et il s'endormit le premier. Je ressentis un air de déjà vu.. la lettre de Royce.. je me mordis la lèvre inférieure en repensant à ce que disait ce bout de papier. Que j'étais trop impliquée dans mon travail, et que mes sentiments passaient après.. et que Castle et moi avions quelque chose de vrai..et que j'étais entrain de le combattre. A vrai dire, là, c'était totalement véridique, et surtout après ce qui venait de se passer les dernières vingts-quatre heures...

L'avion atterrit à peu près à 4 heures du matin et Castle n'avait pas très bonne mine.. alors je n'osais pas imaginé la mienne, sachant que je n'avais pas réussi à trouver le sommeil.. une voiture nous conduisit dans une simple villa. C'est là que nous allions séjourner. Ce n'était pas américain mais simple. Une piscine creusé était au centre. Quelques palmiers arboraient le jardin.. C'était un peu effrayant quand même. J'avais l'impression que des yeux étaient fixés sur nous, que quelqu'un nous observait. Donc je me retournais rapidement, mais je fus surprise, j'avais glissé sur quelque chose et je perdais l'équilibre..j'allais me retrouvé les fesses à terre..quand je sentis deux bras me retenir de justesse. C'était Castle. Mon sauveur, comme toujours.

- Alors Lieutenant, vous avez déjà envi d'un petit saut dans la piscine à ce que je vois..

- Non, c'est juste la fatigue..

- Bon et bien bonne nuit Kate, à demain.

- A demain Castle.

Je n'avais pas envie de passer la nuit seule mais j'étais tellement exténuée que je ne fis pas long serait un nouveau jour. Et il serait là, avec moi.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 4**

**POV Rick :**

Il était déjà plus d'onze heures lorsque j'émergeais de ma courte nuit. J'étais exténué, à peine la journée commencée, je voulais déjà retrouver ce lit. Mais avec cette chaleur insupportable, je savais que je n'arriverai pas à dormir paisiblement bien longtemps. Je me dirigeais vers la douche, non sans remarquer mes énormes cernes au passage dans ce minuscule miroir placé au dessus du lavabo. Je pris une douche froide, histoire de me remettre les idées en place.

Après quinze longues minutes, je sortis de ma chambre.. je devais rejoindre Beckett mais où était-elle ? La connaissant, je savais très bien qu'elle n'avait pas pu ronfler jusqu'à cette heure si tardive. Je partis donc en direction de sa chambre quand je la vis qui se dirigeait vers le bar de notre hôtel. J'avais failli ne pas la reconnaître.. elle était vêtue d'un pantalon court beige, et d'un débardeur vert canard. C'était assez étrange pour moi de la voir habillée ainsi, j'avais beaucoup trop l'habitude de la voir en chemisier assez sévère, et en pantalon. Mais en ce qui concerne les chaussures, l'Afrique ne lui empêchait pas de mettre des talons de sept centimètres. Ce côté femme fatale, je l'adorais plus que tout... Bref, il fallut que je me donne une baffe pour me retirer de mes pensées et je dus courir derrière elle, pour la rattraper.

- Hey, lançais-je.

Elle ne répondit pas d'abord puis arqua un sourcil.. de toute évidence c'était plutôt mauvais signe pour moi quand elle faisait ça..

- C'est à cette heure là que Mr. l'écrivain daigne se lever !

- Euh...désolé mais avec le décalage horaire, la fatigue, je ne me suis pas réveillé très tôt... fis-je tout penaud.

- Bon, et bien moi, pendant que vous dormiez, j'ai interrogé quelques personnes concernant notre victime. Apparemment son plus proche parent habiterait quelques part derrière la forêt qui se situe à côté de notre hôtel donc on va y aller... tout de suite.

- Tout de suite ? Mais j'ai même pas déjeuné !

- Vous en aurez tout le temps quand on rentrera ! Il fallait se lever plus tôt !

Je lui sortais ma tête boudeuse, et elle ne manqua pas d'émettre un sourire en coin que je réussis à percevoir..malgré sa poker face indémodable. Elle tourna les talons, ses cheveux volèrent et je pus sentir l'irrésistible parfum de la cerise.. qui me rappela bien des moments passés avec ma muse..

Nous prîmes une sortie par derrière et nous nous retrouvâmes devant des tas d'arbres. Faut l'avouer, c'était magnifique. Ce mélange de couleurs, entre les fleurs et les fruits. Ces tons s'opposaient au ciel bleu clair. Cet endroit avait tout pour être paradisiaque.. J'hésitais avant d'emprunter un petit sentier.. je n'étais pas très sportif.. mais Beckett avait l'air de bien mener la danse. C'était une aventurière..

Après une heure de marche, je n'en pouvais plus, il nous fallait une pause, immédiatement. Je m'arrêtais donc brusquement.

- Castle ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

- J'en peux plus.. De l'eau..

Elle me tendit sa bouteille. Ses lèvres avaient bien évidemment été posées sur ce plastique... bon il fallait que j'arrête, ça en devenait flippant... Cette femme m'obsédait, de plus qu'elle transpirait à travers sa tenue... je n'avais qu'une envie, l'embrasser fougueusement et la toucher encore et encore..

- Castle on y retourne...

- S'il vous plaît, cinq minutes... la suppliais-je avec mes yeux d'enfant.

- Bon d'accord. Cinq minutes alors.

Elle s'assit sur un tronc d'arbre couché, et je la regardais. Elle n'était pas expressive et je détestais ça. J'aimais savoir les différentes facettes de sa personnalité, quand elle était en colère ou bien heureuse tout simplement et qu'elle me sortait son magnifique sourire. Puis elle tourna les yeux vers moi...Oops grillé... Elle sembla gênée ? Puis soudain, je sursautais car elle émit un cri. Que se passait-il ? Ma tête lui faisait peur à ce point là ?!

- Castle ! Je me suis fait mordre !

- Quoi ?! Par quoi ?

- Je crois que c'est un serpent..

Je m'approchais d'elle et je vis deux trous sur son bras. C'était là que cette fichue bestiole avait planté ses cros. Oh mon dieu, il était juste derrière le tronc d'arbre... et il était énorme ! Cet animal était tout visqueux, il avait des rayures noires et il était de couleur verte kaki.

- Eloignez-vous de ça Beckett !

Elle déglutit à la vue du serpent. Il était tellement gros... et semblait très furieux ! Sa langue sortait toutes les deux secondes et il émettait un bruit assez terrifiant. Je la pris par le bras qui n'était pas touché et je l'emmenais loin de l'affreuse bête. Nous marchâmes au moins dix minutes, à travers ce bois. Ce serpent m'avait fichu la chair de poule et plus nous étions loin de lui, mieux je me portais.

Nous nous assîmes sur une roche, le temps de souffler deux minutes..

- On l'a échappé belle, commentais-je. J'ai cru qu'il allait nous avaler tout rond ! Fis-je en tournant le regard vers Kate.

Mon dieu, elle était devenue blanche, ses yeux étaient un peu rougis..

- Kate, tout va bien ?

- Non... j'ai la tête qui tourne... c'est le serpent, il m'a mordu... je sens le poison à travers mes veines.

- Oh mon dieu, il ne faut pas que vous bougiez sinon le poison se répandra dans votre organisme plus vite et vous m... on aurait pas dû marcher autant.

Je m'interrompis, elle était totalement effrayée.

- Castle, il faut rentrer... maintenant !

Elle avait raison, on devait trouver des secours au plus vite ou sinon elle ne s'en sortirait pas vivante... Je regardais les environs pour trouver une solution mais je me rendis compte que nous étions totalement perdus dans la jungle. Il fallait que je l'annonce à Beckett...


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 5 : Terre inconnue.**

**POV Kate :**

watch?v=lx-OaAbT…ture=share (Yodelice - Talk to me)

Alors que je perdais tout sens de la réalité à présent... une étrange sensation me parcourait ; j'avais l'impression de perdre la vie une seconde fois, une histoire de déjà vu.. pourtant tout était différent. Oui, je n'avais pas ce poids au creux de ma poitrine, ce feu qui me brûlait intérieurement, mais cette fois un liquide empoisonné me traversait et me paralysait, mes muscles se contractaient, j'étais comme mangée de l'intérieur. Cependant, Castle était là, comme la première fois, près de moi et cela me rassurait. L'expression de son visage était inquiétante. Il me regardait fixement, il semblait chercher ses mots.

- Kate... je crois... enfin... que nous sommes perdus.

Je le regardais et ne savais quoi répondre. Est-ce que j'allais y passer pour de bon cette fois ? Après tout, cela devait bien m'arriver.. un jour ou l'autre. Mais pas avant que l'assassin de ma mère soit dévoilé au grand jour et que justice soit faite. Je devais me battre, à tout prix. Néanmoins je perdais pied et mes yeux commençaient à se fermer.. et je basculais inconsciemment vers l'arrière. Heureusement pour moi, deux mains chaudes vinrent se poser derrière mes épaules. Il se positionna derrière moi pour me soutenir.

- Kate on va s'en sortir... reposez-vous sur moi pendant que j'essaie de trouver une solution.

- J'ai mal... je ne pourrai pas... je ne peux plus.

Il serra ma main, et plaça son menton au dessus de ma tête.

- Non, vous pouvez ! Et puis vous ne devez pas me laisser seul dans cette jungle, voyons ! Non, plus sérieusement, on se tire toujours de nos affaires sordides, alors pourquoi pas maintenant ?

- S'il vous plaît Castle... cette fois est la bonne je le sens pardonnez-moi.

- Non Kate, écoutez moi ! Je vais vous donner un ordre, et vous n'allez pas en faire qu'à votre tête. Restez en vie, éveillée, juste là, je veux voir vos magnifiques yeux émeraudes rester ouverts. Même si je ne peux pas voir ce sourire que j'aime tant, je veux voir la vie à travers ces yeux là, et peut-être y voir de l'espoir.

Richard Castle avait beau être un écrivain célèbre, il réussissait toujours à me bluffer, à travers ses mots. Il était tout bonnement incroyable. Ces paroles me réconfortèrent un peu dans mon malheur. C'était bizarre, je ne me sentais pas dans la réalité.. de plus cet endroit m'était inconnu et inexploré.. et la chaleur me donnait un sacré coup sur la tête.. Je me retournais vers lui pour le regarder, il fallait que je lui dise..

- Castle, merci d'être là, quand j'en ai besoin...

- Always.

- Je suis désolée de nous avoir embarquer dans cette stupide forêt, j'aurais dû y aller seul..pardonnez-moi..

- Non Kate, je suis content d'être là, enfin à vos côtés...même si vous êtes dans un sale état. Je veux toujours être là.

Que voulait-il dire par là ?! Toujours présent ? Jusqu'à ma mort ? Enfin, je n'avais pas vraiment les moyens de penser à ça... je sentais mon état qui se dégradait au fil des secondes... Castle sortit un mouchoir de sa poche et essuya les gouttelettes de sueur de mon front.. Il dessinait parfaitement mon visage, il laissa tomber le mouchoir pour me toucher de ses propres mains.. Elles étaient douces, tendres, pleines d'affection envers moi. Je prie sa paume avec le peu de force qui me restait et je l'embrassais..

Je le voyais qui commençait à approcher sa bouche de mon bras..mais je le retirais de suite.

- Mais vous êtes fou ! Vous voulez aussi être empoisonné ?! On n'est pas dans Twilight...

- Pardon, c'était stupide.

Je lui souris alors bêtement. Nos yeux se rencontrèrent, et je fus vite perdue dans cet océan... étais-je à ce point dopée ?!

- Kate, je vais vous portez, cet endroit a bien une fin.

Je ne répliquais pas, je n'en avais pas la force à vrai dire.. Il se leva et me prit dans ses bras, comme une mariée.. il me tenait fermement et je me blottis vite contre son torse chaud, posant ma main sur sa poitrine. Son coeur battait à la chamade. Par contre les pas qu'il effectuait à travers la forêt me rendaient encore plus mal. Quand je sentis que ma fin s'approchait à grand pas, j'ouvris la bouche.

- Castle... je suis désolée... pour tout... pour toi, pour nous.

- Sshht Kate... je suis là...tout va bien... ne t' inquiètes pas... je t'ai promis, always.

C'était gentil de sa part, attentionné même.. Que ferai-je sans lui ?! Je ne m'étais jamais vraiment posée la question..

Soudain je croyais rêver, mais lorsque que Rick marchait, j'aperçus des ombres derrière son dos, elles se rapprochaient de plus en plus.. puis les images furent un peu plus net au bout de quelques minutes.. je croyais voir des hommes primitifs.. à moitié nus.. avec des tas de couleur sur le corps, leurs oreilles étaient percées de toute parts..

- Rick..

- Kate.. shht..je suis là.

- Rick..derrière..

Tout à coup, il plia les genoux, et me lâcha au sol, que lui prenait-il ? Il s'affala sur le sol humide..Une quinzaine d'hommes nous entouraient..! Deux mains fortes me soulevèrent.. et je compris que Castle avait dû recevoir une fléchette..

- Rick...je t..

Ces paroles étaient tellement difficiles à prononcer... à bout de forces, je fermais les yeux, et me laissais aller complètement...

_Ce chapitre est d'un cucu la praline XD, pardon._


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 6 : Quel accueil !**

**POV Rick :**

Quand j'ouvris les yeux, la seule chose que je vis fut un plafond couvert de morceaux de bois et de feuilles. Je décidais de me relever, puis de m'asseoir. La chaleur m'était insupportable, je me demandais si j'étais dans un endroit réel ou bien si j'étais entrain de rêver.. Une douleur se fit ressentir dans mon épaule. Je regardais cette dernière et aperçus une petite cicatrice.. qui me fit rappeler les événements qui s'étaient passés ultérieurement.

J'avais pris une fléchette lorsque je transportais Kate à travers cette forêt et je l'avais laissée tomber au sol, car ce projectile m'avait totalement paralysé. Déjà qu'elle s'était faite mordre par un serpent... la chute avait dû être brutale pour elle et son état physique ne ferait qu'empirer. Mais où était-elle à présent ? Que s'était-il passé ? Je décidais de sortir de cette cabane même si je me sentais assez faible. Beckett était beaucoup plus importante à présent.

Il faisait très lourd, et mes habits étaient complètement trempés. Une dizaine de cabanes surplombaient ce paysage très renfermé de la forêt. Mais où avais-je atterri ? Deux femmes à moitié nue, la poitrine à l'air, me dévisagèrent et puis, elles continuèrent leur chemin, se murmurant à l'oreille. Il fallait que je leur parle, que je retrouve Kate Beckett immédiatement.

- Mesdames ?! S'il vous plaît ? Est-ce que vous sauriez où se trouve ma partenaire ?

Elles se retournèrent à l'unisson, et une des femmes, la plus vieille, parla dans un langage inconnu à la plus jeune. Elle semblait contrariée. J'avais beau être écrivain, je ne comprenais absolument rien à propos de leur conversation. L'adolescente se dirigea vers un coin reculé du village et la vieille resta devant moi. Elle devait avoir cinquante ans tout au moins vu sa peau. Ses oreilles étaient percées et sa bouche également. Soudain, elle me fit un sourire et je pus voir toutes dents noires et jaunies.. dans cet endroit, le dentiste ne devait pas exister...

Quatre hommes accompagnés de la jeune femme que j'avais croisé auparavant vinrent vers moi. Ils parlèrent tout d'abord, ils semblaient vouloir se mettre d'accord. Ils étaient nus, complètement. Je me sentais gêné...

- Euh...excusez-moi... Est-ce que vous auriez vu une femme grande et brune.. très belle ici ?

Ils me lancèrent un regard noir, et repartirent dans leur discussion, me laissant de côté. Je me sentis complètement vexé. Moi, Richard Castle, mis de côté ? Sérieusement ? Je sortis de mes songes lorsqu'un homme m'agrippa le bras droit. Il me le serra fortement et je ne pus m'empêcher de crier comme une petite fille. Ils m'emmenèrent dans la plus grande des cabanes et me jetèrent à l'intérieur.

Un homme, en position de lotus, yeux fermés, très âgé, se tenait devant moi. Je ne savais pas où me mettre.. il me tendit le bras faisait signe de m'asseoir devant lui, toujours les yeux clos. Pendant deux minutes ce fut le silence complet.. mais je sursautais lorsqu'il ouvrit grand les yeux. Il devait être aveugle car il n'avait pas de pupilles, tout était blanc.

- Peur...mauvaise chose, murmura-t-il.

- Pardon, mais qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? Où est Beckett ?

- Femme, blessée.

- Où ? répétais-je.

- Taisez-vous ! fit cet homme en haussant la voix.

J'avais à présent la chair de poule. Il me terrifiait par son comportement.

- Vous. Faire grandes choses... vie... sauver... gens...

J'essayais de traduire ses phrases mais je ne comprenais guère ce qu'il disait ou entendait par là.

- Vous... danger... femme.

Il s'interrompit, et je pus entendre son souffle, sa respiration n'était pas régulière et cela avait le don de me troubler. Quelques secondes après, il se mit à parler dans un langage incompréhensible me faisant sursauter pour la deuxième fois. J'entendis un bruit à ma gauche et je tournais la tête. Une petite femme tira un drap et je découvris une sorte d'autre pièce. Quelqu'un était allongé sur un lit de bambous. Je pouvais la reconnaître parmi cent. C'était elle; celle qui faisait battre mon coeur.

Je me précipitais alors vers elle. Elle était faible, yeux clos, et transpirait. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille, et ses habits étaient tout froissés. Je lui pris la main :

- Kate...c'est moi.

Elle fronça les sourcils et ouvrit les yeux.

- Castle...

Son regard semblait éteint, et les traits de son visage montraient qu'elle souffrait.

- Vous êtes vivante, tout va bien.

- Où suis-je ?

- C'est une longue histoire... vous allez vous en sortir, fis-je en regardant la femme devant moi qui me jeta un regard qui le confirmait aussitôt.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Vous vous êtes fait mordre par un serpent.. puis des hommes sont venus et nous ont.. mais tout va bien Kate.

- Je me sens si mal...

Je serrais sa main encore plus fort, lui montrant ma présence. J'avais sincèrement peur pour elle. Son état me donnait des frissons. Je n'avais jamais vu Kate Beckett aussi faible et fragile. Son regard de peur se plongea dans le mien..

L'homme nous interrompit en me lançant froidement :

- Vous, lavez, femme.

Je ne comprenais pas vraiment jusqu'à temps qu'il m'apporte un sceau d'eau.

- Sinon mooort, fit-il en me tenant le bras.

Il était taré ou quoi ?! Moi, si je lavais Kate Beckett, je n'aurais plus de vie dans l'heure qui s'en suivait. Je n'avais vraiment pas le choix vu le ton de celui-ci. Les inconnus partirent tous deux en direction de l'extérieur. Que devais-je faire ?

** watch?v=T52EiStR6UQ (Aaron -little love)**

- Castle, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Me demanda-t-elle.

Je devais être franc avec elle.

- Euh..ils veulent que je vous lave.. enfin..sinon ils m'ont parlé de mort.. mais je vous rassure je ne ferai rien qui nous mette dans une ambiance gênée..

- Castle, faites-le.

- Pardon ?

- Vraiment, j'ai trop chaud, et si ce n'est pas vous, ce sera eux..et après ce qu'ils m'ont fait avalé de force tout à l'heure..je préfère que ce soit vous qui intervienne..

- Vous êtes sûre ?

- Je n'ai pas le choix.. s'il vous plaît, n'en profitez pas, je suis trop mal en point pour me débattre Castle..

- Je vous le promets.

Elle émit un sourire tendu. Tiendrai-je ma promesse ? Difficile à dire , car la dernière fois que j'avais eu le droit de la toucher, c'était lors de notre dernier baiser échangé... Je décidais de rapprocher le sceau. L'eau était claire, c'était déjà une bonne chose. Je me saisis d'un vieux drap et le trempais.

Je ramenais ce bout de tissu sur son visage parfait, la faisant tressaillir à ce contact.. Elle était en sueur, les pores de sa peau ressortaient. Je n'aimais pas le fait qu'elle ait les sourcils aussi froncées. Je ne pouvais pas lui faire mal avec mon geste quand même ?

- Kate, ça va ? Vous tremblez un peu.

- La fatigue, Rick...la fatigue.

Elle m'avait appelé de cette façon, et j'adorais ça plus que tout. Cela traduisait souvent qu'on était plus que partenaires pour moi; des amis ou peut-être plus qui sait ?!

Je faisais un mouvement régulier sur son front, en trempant toutes les dix secondes le bout de tissu. Ma muse semblait dans un état second, je me demandais ce qu'ils avaient bien pu lui faire manger.. Je descendis ma main vers son cou, le mouillant, puis à travers son tee-shirt, je la rafraîchissais un peu au niveau des épaules, n'osant aller plus loin.

- Enlevez-le...

- De quoi ? Non, enfin...non c'est...

- Castle ! Je meurs...de chaud !

- Bon je sens que vous allez tôt au tard mais si vous le dîtes.

Alors avec délicatesse, je soulevais son débardeur, et elle m'aida en levant ses bras sachant qu'elle était toujours allongée. Je posais son tee-shirt à côté de moi, et commençais à la laver. Elle était en soutien-gorge, et avec toute cette sueur...c'était assez difficile de résister...de ne pas l'embrasser... la toucher de mes doigts...encore et encore... la titiller avec ma langue.

- Castle, vous me faîtes...mal.

En effet, perdu dans mes pensées, ou plutôt mes fantasmes, je ne réalisais pas totalement ce que j'étais entrain de faire. Ma main était sur le nombril de Kate et j'aperçus qu'elle avait un petit bijou... un piercing. Elle ne m'avait donc pas menti.

- Désolé, je suis un peu maladroit..

- C'est pas grave. Continuez...s'il vous plaît.

Mon dieu, elle me suppliait.. Si c'était un autre contexte.. bon je devais reprendre mon sérieux. Kate était souffrante, et le sexe n'était pas la résolution de tout. Je massais son ventre en faisant des petits cercles. Je fus surpris d'entendre un petit gémissement sortir de sa bouche.. J'avais tellement envie de l'embrasser, tellement. Seulement j'avais promis de rester le plus objectif possible.

Mes deux mains vinrent se poser sur le haut de son pantalon beige qui était tout sale, sûrement due à sa chute. Si elle ne voulait pas que je continue, elle se manifesterait... J'enlevais son bouton d'une main et de l'autre, j'ouvrais sa braguette.. allez Richard, résistes. Une fois ce vêtement défait, je commençais à nettoyer son pied, remontant lentement le long de sa jambe pour arriver jusque sa cuisse. Mais quelles jambes de rêves ! Elle était digne d'une grande mannequin, mais pour moi bien plus; une vraie déesse. Je ne pus m'empêcher de me demander; tout de même; string ou pas ? Son sous-vêtement noir avec cette dentelle laissait supposer que oui mais bon...

Après avoir lavé une partie du bas de son corps, je la relevais et la mit assis, devant moi. Je massais son dos comme si celui-ci était de l'or ou un objet précieux. Je relevais ses cheveux qui me rendaient dingue à l'aide d'une main puis avec l'autre, je lui lavais le haut du dos, la nuque. L'embrasser. Je n'avais pas l'impression qu'elle savait l'effet qu'elle pouvait avoir sur moi à ce moment là.

Son dos se détendit mais elle s'affala sur moi. Son dos était si brûlant...

- Kate..

En guise de réponse, elle posa sa tête sur mon épaule droite, fermant les yeux. Elle devait vraiment être à bout de forces pour faire ça.. Et je ne pus m'empêcher de l'entourer avec mes deux bras. Je n'avais pu jamais envi de la lâcher.. Mais j'avais promis. Donc, à contre gré, je me décollais d'elle en lui posant un ultime baiser sur son épaule.

- Hum..Castle.

- Je vais vous rhabillez Kate.

- Déjà ...

- Oui...

Je me positionnais face à elle et enfilais son tee-shirt par-dessus elle. Ensuite, j'enfilais son pantalon, non sans lui caresser la jambe.

- Rick... dit-elle tout bas.

Une fois habillée, je l'allongeais sur le lit.

- Faut qu'on retourne à l'hôtel... et l'enquête...

- Maintenant il faut vous reposer, on verra ça demain Kate.

- Vous partez ?

- Je crains que oui.

- Non ! Me laissez pas seule avec eux !

- Ok Kate...je vais essayer d'en parler au chef de la tribu. Restez-là.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 7 : découverte.**

Après quelques trop longues minutes mon écrivain revint à mon chevet avec un petit sourire triomphant.

-Je n'ai pas vraiment compris, mais je pense pouvoir rester. Enfin tant qu'ils ne m'agressent pas, je pense que je peux. Est-ce que ça va?

- Pas vraiment... Peut-être un peu mieux que tout à l'heure.

-Ce qu'ils vous ont donné était bon pour votre santé je suppose. J'ai une drôle d'impression ici.

- Je trouve ça assez étrange également.

- Vous pensez qu'ils ont quelque chose à voir avec l'enquête ?

- Je suis pas en état de vous répondre mais je ne pense pas Castle. On est tombé sur eux par hasard.

- Vous voulez que je vous laisse dormir ? Vous avez l'air... mal.

- Ce ne serait pas de refus.

- Je veille sur vous.

- Pas besoin.

- On ne sait jamais.

Je ne voulais pas lutter contre l'écrivain, alors je me contentais de fermer les yeux. Au bout de dix minutes, je m'endormis paisiblement. Cependant je rêvais qu'on m'agrippait, qu'on me tirait les cheveux, qu'on me torturait gentiment avec une petite lame. J'étais allongée, pieds dans des étriers, et des hommes me tenaient fermement aux poignets, certains caressaient ma joue, et je les entendais rigoler. Je me sentis humiliée, je tentais de fuir, de me détacher...

Soudain, quelqu'un m'agrippa le cou et j'ouvris les yeux immédiatement. Je fus confrontée à deux grands yeux bleus, et c'était plutôt réconfortant à vrai dire. Il me tenait la tête,et son visage était beaucoup trop proche du mien. Il me lâcha la nuque délicatement et je me relevais en me mettant assise.

- Kate... Ça va ?

- Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

- Vous avez crié et c'était comme si vous vous débattiez contre quelque chose.

- C'était rien Castle, un mauvais rêve, rien de plus.

- J'espère juste que ce n'est pas le poison qu'ils vous ont fait avalé qui vous fait réagir comme ça.

- Castle, c'est bon, arrêtez de délirer !

-...

- Ne faites pas cette tête.

- Mais vous êtes trempée de la tête aux pieds !

- Ma toilette n'aura pas trop servi à grand chose.

- Je peux... si vous voulez...

- Non ! De toute façon je ne vois pas l'intérêt, il fait une chaleur insoutenable !

- C'est vrai. Alors vous voulez encore vous reposez ?

- Pas vraiment, on pourrait sortir ?

- Hors de question, vous n'êtes pas encore remise.

- N'importe quoi, répliquais-je. Je vais très bien. Si vous ne venez pas, j'y vais seule.

- Ok lieutenant s'exaspéra-t-il dans un soupir.

Il me suivit, j'aurais sûrement dû l'écouter car j'avais le tournis en marchant, et j'étais assez mal. Je voulais juste découvrir cette tribu, et voir une culture différente de la mienne. Étant plus jeune, je m'étais toujours demandé comment quelqu'un pouvait vivre loin de tout. L'air était un peu plus doux que deux heures auparavant, et la nuit était tombée. Je vis de la lumière, à quelques mètres. C'était plutôt un feu.

Une vingtaine d'hommes, d'enfants et de femmes étaient agglutinés autour de ce dernier. Il y avait un peu de musique et des hommes, maquillés de toute part, tapaient sur des sortes de tambourins. Cette mélodie n'était pas très belle mais plutôt sauvage.

Quand nous arrivâmes près d'eux, le silence prit place : tous nous dévisageaient. Les enfants avec une certaine intensité.. Peut-être n'avaient-t-ils jamais vu d'étrangers ? Puis un homme nous fit signe de nous asseoir près de lui. Bizarrement, j'avais l'impression qu'il serait sympathique avec nous. La musique reprit peu à peu, plutôt calme au début. Puis elle fut très bruyante, très rythmée, très dynamique. Des enfants commencèrent à danser autour du feu et les femmes les suivirent. Ils hurlaient, peut-être qu'ils pensaient chanter.. En tout cas, ma tête tournait.

- Venez, on s'éclipse.

- Mais...

C'est comme si Castle avait pu lire dans mes pensées. Il me prit par la main, ce qui ne me dérangea pas, et nous partîmes dans un sous bois.

- Castle, où est-ce qu'on va?

- Je ne sais pas.

Je me stoppais et il me scruta :

- J'ai pas envie de me reperdre Castle.

- C'est vrai moi non plus, fit-il avec une petite mine penaude qui me fit fondre intérieurement.

Cependant je repris notre promenade, marchant droit devant moi. Il me regardait d'un air hébété.

- J'entends quelque chose, fis-je pour le rassurer.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, venez !

** watch?v=leio-6wAzFc&feature=fvst (1) ou  watch?v=GY1GhBB4dcY (2)**

**(1) Flightless bird (2) Cider sky - Northern Lights**

Cinq minutes plus tard, nous arrivâmes dans un endroit magnifique si bien que je croyais que ce n'était qu'un de mes rêves fantastiques.

Il y avait une cascade gigantesque. Ce devait être de l'eau de source. Je restais bouche-bée. La lune se reflétait dans l'eau, c'était magnifique et les ombres jouaient entre-elles avec toute cette végétation.

- C'est stupéfiant, remarqua Castle.

- Tu peux le dire !

Aussitôt dit, je rougis. Je n'avais pas fait attention au tutoiement. Il ne me toisa pas du regard mais émit un sourire.

- On peut allez s'asseoir là-bas, si tu..vous voulez Kate ?!

- Avec joie.

Je le suivis et je m'assis sur l'herbe à côté de lui. Je soufflais parce que j'étais quand même fatiguée.

- Kate, je suis désolé..

- Non, c'est de ma faute..

Un silence s'ensuivit et aucun de nous deux n'osait prendre parole. Il rompit quand même le silence après quelques instants.

- Malgré tout, on aura vu quelque chose d'exceptionnel qui restera gravé dans ma mémoire.

- Dans la mienne aussi.

Il me sourit. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être craquant.. Tout à coup il posa ses doigts sous mon menton.

- Kate, ferme les yeux. S'il te plaît.

Je fronçais d'abord les sourcils ne comprenant pas puis je m'exécutai. Il pencha ma tête vers l'arrière et me murmura à l'oreille d'une voix que je trouvais sensuelle ;

- Ouvre les yeux.

Je les ouvris devant le plus beau spectacle que ce monde m'est permis d'observer : des milliers d'étoiles scintillaient au-dessus de nous. Il fit glisser ses doigts le long de mon cou, ce qui me fit frissonner de toutes parts.

- Rick, c'est tellement...

- Stupéfiant ?

- Magique, dis-je en le regardant intensément.

Je finis par me blottir contre lui, et il enroula se bras autour de moi. Notre étreinte dura à peine une dizaine de secondes puis je me retirai.

Il restait surpris, voir triste.

Je m'avançais vers l'eau et je mis mes pieds dans l'eau qui était tiède. La température était parfaite.

- Bah alors Ricky, tu as peur de te mouiller ?

Il me scia du regard, et se leva d'un bond en s'approchant de moi. Il mit ses mains sur mes épaules.

- Tu vas voir ce que tu vas voir, me susurra-t-il.

Sur ce, il me souleva et me porta. J'étais si bien, et plus il avançait, plus on s'enfonçait dans l'eau. Quand il vit qu'il n'y avait que ma tête qui sortait de l'eau, il me lâcha brusquement. Je bus la tasse, totalement surprise par mon écrivain. Il pouffa de rire en me voyant tousser.

- Attends Kate, je vais t'aider...

- Tu vas me le payer !

Je rugis sur lui, et lui mis la tête dans l'eau pendant un certain temps. Quand je le laissais sortir, il reprit tout d'abord sa respiration et me lança un regard noir.

- Mais t'es pas bien !

- Et alors ?

- Tu sais quoi Kate?! Il se pourrait qu'il y ait des serpents ici, à l'endroit même où nous nous trouvons...

Je blêmis et sautais sur lui, pour être un maximum hors de l'eau. Mon corps se tendit. Je compris que c'était que du bluff quand il rigola. Je lui en voulais terriblement mais la main qu'il avait placé sur le bas de mon dos me faisait éprouvé une explosion de sentiments mais certainement pas de la colère..

- Ce n'est pas drôle Castle !

Donc il me redescendit lentement, nos deux corps se touchant. Il s'arrêta quand ma tête fut à la hauteur de la sienne. Je ne savais vraiment pas comment réagir. Il rapprocha sa bouche, doucement, j'en avais envie. Alors je fermais les yeux, et quand je sentis ses lèvres sur les miennes, je fus transportée dans un autre monde. Il m'électrisait déjà mais j'en voulais plus, alors je quémandais l'accès à sa bouche. Il ne me le refusa pas, et nous entamèrent un duel sans merci. Quand l'air me manqua, il en profita pour descendre le long de mon cou, déposant des baisers puis il se fit plus entreprenant en me suçotant le cou. Ses mains commencèrent à descendre le long de mon corps, avant de remonter sur ma poitrine. Ses caresses infinies me faisaient perdre pied.

- Rick.. Je veux te sentir pleinement.

Il me comprit et il me souleva, en m'amenant sur la terre ferme. Il m'allongea sur le sol, et se mit au-dessus de moi, m'embrassant à pleine bouche, et je pus m'empêcher d'émettre un gémissement tellement son baiser était passionné. Je commençais à retirer son pantalon lorsqu'il me saisit les mains..

- Kate.. C'est parfait.. mais tu n'es pas en pleine forme et je ne veux pas te faire de mal..

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure, et remontai une main le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

- Tu sais pas ce que tu rates Rick...Mais merci.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 8** :

Le soleil brûlant pointait son nez lorsque nos deux partenaires de longue date, collés l'un à l'autre,se réveillaient peu à peu. Ces deux êtres étaient dans une étrange position. La jeune femme était pratiquement allongée sur ce fameux écrivain. La main gauche glissée sous la chemise à moitié déboutonnée de celui-ci, elle caressait inconsciemment son torse. Ses deux jambes reposaient sur celles de Castle.

**POV Rick**

Je clignai d'abord des paupières puis j'ouvris grand les yeux. Je ne reconnaissais pas l'endroit où j'avais dû visiblement passé la nuit. Je voulus bouger mais un poids sur ma poitrine m'en empêcha. Je fus d'abord surpris de voir Kate Beckett… son corps... sur le mien ! Cependant, je finis par étirer un large sourire. Quand la mémoire me revint peu à peu. Cette magnifique soirée que j'avais passée aux côtés de la plus extraordinaire des femmes. Elle avait même voulu faire l'amour avec moi.

Je me redressai un peu à contrecœur et remarquai qu'elle avait plongé sa main sous ma chemise. Bien que j'aimais plus que tout ce contact, je ne devais pas en profiter. Je la soulevai donc avec délicatesse et je m'assis, la tenant contre moi.

- Kate... Kate... Réveille-toi.

- Castle... Castle ?!

Elle se redressa vivement.

- Mais où est-on là ? Pourquoi me tenez-vous comme ça ?

- Kate... la nuit dernière… vous vous souvenez quand même ?

- Mais de quoi parlez-vous ? Puis pourquoi m'avez-vous emmenée ici ?

- Osez nier la soirée d'hier !

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait Castle ?!

Je la regardais, incrédule, puis elle s'aperçut qu'elle avait glissé une de ses mains sous ma chemise déboutonnée. Elle fronça les sourcils fortement. Se posait-elle des questions ? Elle ne semblait visiblement pas comprendre la situation... Elle retira d'un geste brusque sa main, comme par répugnance . J'en fus outré. Comment pouvait-elle faire ça ? Nier, toujours nier ! Elle m'avait déjà menti par le passé… sur le moment où elle avait été touchée par ce sniper au cimetière. Comment osait-elle ?

- Castle, ne me dîtes pas qu'on a ...

- Non.

Elle sourit, ce qui me mit dans tous mes états.

- Je vous rassure apparemment, lâchais-je froidement.

- Que s'est-il passé alors ? demanda-t-elle.

- Rien... Rien d'important de toute façon. On ferait mieux de retrouver notre tribu.

Je me mis debout et partis en direction du camp, plus que déçu. Elle m'emboîta le pas. J'étais tellement énervé qu'une larme glissa le long de ma joue... Je pressai alors le pas pour qu'elle ne puisse pas remarquer mon désarroi.

Nous marchâmes à peine dix minutes avant d'arriver jusqu'à la tribu. Nous ne savions pas quoi faire face à ces individus. On devait leur demander de nous reconduire à l'hôtel mais cela risquait d'être difficile vu qu'ils avaient un langage différent du nôtre.

- Castle, allez voir le vieil homme qui m'a soigné : je pense qu'il parle un peu notre langue.

- Allez-y vous ! Moi, il me file les jetons...

- Arrêtez de faire la fillette !

Je lui lançai un regard noir puis je m'éloignai d'elle, allant à la rencontre de ce vieil homme. Je reconnus vite la cabane où il vivait car c'était la plus grande. J'y pénétrai silencieusement comme dans une église ... bien que ce fait soit plutôt rare. Il était dos à moi, assis en tailleur. Je ne savais pas trop où me mettre.

- Assis-toi.

Je sursautai. Je m'approchai avec lenteur, comme tétanisé, et je finis par prendre place sur le sol.

- Euh… Bonjour. Ma coéquipière et moi... Enfin… nous voudrions rentrer… Est-ce que vous pourriez nous aider ?

Il prononça alors des mots incompréhensibles pour moi à haute voix. Ensuite, le silence prit place. J'osais à peine bouger. Une femme âgée vint le voir et il lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Peut-être était-elle sa femme ? La vieille me fit un signe de la main m'invitant à la suivre. Avant que je sorte, une voix derrière mon dos se fit entendre :

- Suivez-le. Il vous guidera. Faites attention aux apparences. Protégez-la.

La femme m'emmena près d'un jeune homme et lui parla. Il n'était pas robuste, il devait avoir quinze ans d'après moi. Ce dernier me prit par le bras et nous allâmes à la rencontre de Kate.

- Alors Castle ?

- Je crois que ce jeune homme va nous guider.

- Génial, vous voyez Castle quand vous voulez !

Le chemin fut long. J'avais des crampes : déjà par le fait d'avoir passé la nuit dehors, et aussi à cause de cette chaleur... Je n'en pouvais plus. Je découvris après deux longues heures, l'hôtel face à moi et j'étais franchement heureux ; quel soulagement ! Un sourire illumina le visage de Kate. Nous remerciâmes vivement le gamin. On voulait presque l'embarquer avec nous à l'hôtel. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'on disait mais il semblait fier de lui. On le laissa repartir et nous allâmes enfin vers quelque chose qui nous semblait un peu plus familier.

La réceptionniste, dès notre entrée, nous posa quelques questions :

- Mr Castle, Mlle Beckett, où étiez-vous passés ? On vous a cherchés partout.

- Nous nous sommes égarés en forêt, admit Beckett.

- Est-ce que tout va bien ? Il y a des animaux dangereux… Rien de grave n'est arrivé ?

- Tout va bien. Nous aimerions regagner nos chambres ... si ça ne vous dérange pas. Nous sommes exténués.

- Oui Mademoiselle, bien sûr.

Après avoir dormi au moins deux bonnes heures, je sortis de mon sommeil et descendis au bar du rez-de-chaussée. Elle était là. Elle avait un verre à la main. Ses cheveux étaient remontés en queue de cheval, elle s'était changée et portait un débardeur bleu marine ainsi qu'un short en jean. Elle était plus qu'attirante... mais je lui en voulais de faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé entre nous dans le fin fond de cette forêt. Ou peut-être que c'était le poison du serpent ? Ou le remède qu'elle avait ingurgité ? Non, il fallait que j'arrête de lui trouver des excuses. Je m'approchai quand même d'elle mais elle était visiblement en pleine discussion avec ce jeune barman. Cela me donnait une raison de plus de m'approcher à vrai dire.

- Est-ce que Joyce travaillait régulièrement ici ?

- Pas vraiment. Que l'été. Elle vivait loin d'ici je crois.

- Est-ce qu'elle avait des ennuis par ici ?

- Non, pas que je sache...

- Bien, recontactez-moi si quelque chose vous revient... Est-ce qu'elle a de la famille ici ?

- Son petit ami travaille au port… Je crois qu'il est pêcheur d'après ce qu'elle me racontait.

- Merci.

Elle lâcha son verre et se leva du tabouret sauf qu'elle se retrouva face à moi.

- Castle ?

- Oui Lieutenant ?

- Vous n'êtes pas censé dormir ?

- Je me suis assez reposé comme ça. Du nouveau ?

- Oui.

- Dîtes-moi alors.

- Je préfère qu'on aille dans ma chambre histoire de ne pas être entendu.

Elle me guida jusqu'à sa chambre que je n'avais encore jamais visitée. Elle était assez simple mais les couleurs africaines y régnaient. Ça changeait de New York. Cette ville me manquait assez… Le bruit me manquait. Ma famille également.

Nous nous assîmes sur le lit et nous parlâmes "enquête".

- Donc demain à la première heure, nous irons au port.

- Bien. Je vais aller me reposer encore… La journée a été longue... Bonne nuit.

-…

Je me dirigeais vers la porte quand elle m'interpella;

- Castle ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? Je ne sais pas mais vous êtes bizarre depuis qu'on revenu... Vous êtes sûrement fatigué à cause de notre expédition je présume.

- Si seulement ce n'était que ça...

- Pardon ?

Je me retournai vivement et la sciai du regard.

- Quoi Kate ? Arrêtez de faire cette tête, je sais très bien que vous avez honte. Honte de vous souvenir.

Je repartis vers la porte quand elle me retint par le bras.

- Expliquez-moi.

Ne se souvenait-elle vraiment pas ? Je n'avais pas envie de lui poser la question… Je jouai alors un tout autre jeu. Je la pris par la taille par surprise et je la collai contre moi. Puis, toujours surprise de ma réaction, je lui volai un baiser, en plaquant fortement mes lèvres contre les siennes. Elle ne bougeait pas d'un poil. Je finis par la relâcher...

- De ça.

Je m'en allai la laissant seule désemparée. De toute évidence, j'étais plutôt fier de mon action. Je regagnai ma chambre songeur, comment allions-nous gérer toutes ces tensions ?


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 9**

Je ne réussis pas à dormir. Quelque chose me démangeait et me rongeait de l'intérieur. J'avais cette sensation bizarre au ventre. Mes doigts vinrent effleurer mes lèvres. J'étais troublée ou peut-être bien frustrée qu'il m'ait embrassée de cette façon. Pourtant ce baiser n'avait rien eu d'amer, il avait été épicé, voir exquis. Il m'avait embrassée, par surprise certes, sa bouche ferme était venue se coller à la mienne avec une telle puissance que j'en avais perdu les mots. Seulement il me reprochait quelque chose.

Il avait dû se passer quelque chose dans cette jungle pendant notre périple, seulement voilà, je ne percevais que des bribes d'images. Des étoiles, des milliers d'étoiles dans un ciel immense... Pourquoi ma mémoire flanchait-elle ainsi ?

Ce voyage n'était vraiment pas de tout repos. Je devais faire de l'enquête ma priorité malgré de minces indices. En clair je n'avais rien très concret. Et puis, il y avait Castle, mon partenaire... et bien plus, je le savais. D'accord, il jouait avec mes nerfs mais il m'électrisait littéralement. Pourquoi faisait-il cela ?

Stop, je devais arrêter de me torturer l'esprit. Il me fallait en avoir le cœur net. Tout de suite. Je sortis de ma chambre en trombe, vêtue d'un simple shorty et d'un débardeur. Pieds nus, je parcourais le couloir pour enfin me retrouver devant la porte de Castle. Je frappai plusieurs fois avant qu'il ne vienne me répondre.

- Kate ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites debout à une heure pareille ?

- Est-ce qu'on peut parler ?

- Bien sûr, entrez.

Je me dirigeai vers la pièce principale et je remarquai un verre de vin sur la table basse.

- Vous ne dormiez pas ?

- Non, je... n'arrivais pas à trouver le sommeil…

- Moi non plus.

- Donc vous vouliez me dire ?

Je m'assis sur le canapé et il fit de même en se plaçant à côté de moi. Cela me rappelait un certain moment à Los Angeles au cours de mon enquête sur la mort de Royce…

- Je… commençai-je. Je voudrais qu'on reparle de ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit.

- Il n'y a rien à dire.

D'accord, il avait décidé de ne pas me faciliter la tâche.

- Que s'est-il passé pour que vous...

- Quoi ? On s'est embrassé à New York i peine quinze jours et il y a fort bien longtemps aussi. Alors pour vous tout ça n'était qu'une mission sous couverture ? Rien de plus ? Là-bas, dans la jungle, dans cet endroit magnifique, ne m'avez-vous pas demandé de vous faire l'amour ? Je me trompe Kate ?

- Pardon ? Alors c'est ça... votre baiser. Je… suis désolée.

- Vous ne vous souvenez vraiment plus ?

- C'est flou... Je ...

- Deviez être sous l'influence de ce qu'ils vous ont fait avaler... Dit-il avec une moue dubitative.

Un silence s'installa.

Je me sentais affreusement gênée et honteuse… J'avais demandé à Richard Castle de me faire sienne… Non... Je devais avoir été sous l'effet d'une drogue... Je décidai de briser le silence la première...

- Castle je vais vous laisser…

Je me levai et me dirigeai vers la porte. Cela aurait été bien trop facile... Il m'agrippa le bras avant même que je puisse franchir le seuil de la porte.

- Kate, est-ce tu vas fuir toute ta vie ?

Ma bouche entrouverte, je n'arrivai pas à prononcer une seule parole. Il avait raison, combien de temps allais-je encore repousser ce que je ressentais ? Oh puis, au diable les barrières. Je l'attirai vers moi par le col et l'embrassai avec passion.

- Écoute, je veux pas te repousser loin de là...

- Ok, répondit-il avec son air « je suis le premier homme à avoir poser le pied sur Mars ».

Dans le couloir, le son de sa voix m'arrêta. Ma raison me soufflait de fuir mais tout mon corps le voulait, lui. Je me stoppai net, passant une main dans mes cheveux, complètement perdue... Je me retournai et je le vis, là, immobile à quelques mètres de moi. Il attendait un geste de ma part, quelque chose. Il avait beau faire quarante degrés, mes membres tremblaient. Il commença à s'approcher de moi... Je fis de même, accélérant le pas.

Je me jetai finalement dans ses bras l'embrassant à pleine bouche avec fougue. Mes pieds ne touchaient plus le sol à présent. La Terre cessait de tourner. Il n'y avait plus que nous. Je sentais ses mains qui se baladaient délicatement dans ma chevelure, puis qui venaient me caresser la nuque avant finalement de descendre sur ma taille. Les yeux clos, armes baissées, je me laissais aller... dans ce baiser langoureux où nos langues entamaient une guerre sans merci dans un premier temps... Puis ce baiser devint tendre et nos langues ne faisaient plus que se caresser... Nos fronts étaient collés l'un à l'autre. Mes bras s'enroulaient autour de son cou et les siens de ma taille.

- Je ne veux pas te perdre Kate...

- Moi non plus Rick...

Un sourire large s'étendit sur nos lèvres... J'enfouis alors mon visage dans son cou et nous nous enlaçâmes pendant un long moment qui me sembla finalement court.

- Tu devrais y aller... me dit-il.

- Je n'en ai aucune envie...

Sur ces dernières paroles, nous entamâmes un baiser qui ne cessa que lorsque nous eûmes besoin de reprendre de l'air.

Nous décidâmes qu'il était plus sage de faire chambre à part... après tous ces événements et que le repos était la priorité... Ce n'était sûrement que partie remise.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 10 :**

**POV Rick :**

Après la nuit dernière, qui était tout du moins mouvementée, j'émergeais lentement de mon sommeil. La première chose à laquelle je pensais fut les lèvres de ma coéquipière. A cette soirée où les barrières étaient tombées. Tout était comme un rêve, un rêve éveillé. Puis tous les événements des derniers jours refirent surface : la morsure du serpent, la tribu qui avait sauvé ma muse, l'enquête toujours pas élucidée par le manque d'indices et de preuves, Kate... oh...Kate. Qu'allait donc devenir notre relation ? Est-ce que le mur était définitivement tombé ? Est-ce que notre relation évoluerait dans le bon sens ? Est-ce que tout continuerait une fois notre retour à New York ? Tout était si flou...

Une fois bien étiré et après quelques bâillements je jetais un coup d'oeil à ma montre... déjà 10h00 ! Connaissant Beckett, j'étais pratiquement sûr qu'elle était debout depuis au moins deux bonnes heures. Après une bonne demie-heure sous la douche, (oui... il faut être un gentleman en toute circonstance...) je partis à la recherche de Kate. Je ne fus pas long à la trouver. En descendant, je l'aperçus, assise au comptoir du bar entrain de relire le dossier. En m'approchant d'elle, je découvris de grosses poches sous ses yeux. Elle resta silencieuse malgré mon arrivée, alors un peu anxieux, je décidais de commencer la conversation :

- Hey, bien dormi ?

Elle leva la tête, et me sourit :

- Pas vraiment, admit-elle, mais assez pour continuer l'affaire.

- Et puis-je savoir pourquoi autant d'insomnie mon Lieutenant ? Serait-ce dû à notre session de la nuit dernière ? Fis-je, sourire aux lèvres, pour la taquiner.

Elle se pinça les lèvres, et me regarda droit dans les yeux. Je sentis comme de la vulnérabilité dans son regard perçant, comme si elle se mettait à nue. Soudain, la sonnerie de son téléphone nous interrompit.

- Beckett.

Je collais mon oreille à la sienne et contre son téléphone pour écouter la conversation.

- Yo, c'est Espo, tout se passe bien par ici?

- Hey ... De nouvelles pistes concernant l'enquête ?

- En effet, on vient d'apprendre que notre victime a passé quelques coups de fils à une amie habitant près de l'hôtel. Je ne pense pas que ce soit une coïncidence. Son nom est Lydia Benhalyh. Elle doit habiter à deux pas près d'où vous logez en ce moment. Je vous envoie une photo tout de suite.

- Merci Espo.

- Au faite, Ryan me demande comment se déroule vos vacances en... couple ?

- Dis lui d'aller se faire voir et que nous ne sommes pas en séjour mais sur une affaire de meurtre !

- Reçu cinq sur cinq.

Une fois raccroché, elle reçut la fameuse photo. Lydia était une grande femme noire aux jolis yeux verts, de longs cheveux bouclés, elle portait une longue robe qui épousait je dois le dire ses formes à merveille, elle devait sûrement avoir la trentaine. Pour moi, cela ne m'étonnerait pas qu'on me dise que cette femme était un mannequin. Une fois nous eûmes bien pris connaissance de son portrait, Beckett demanda au barman s'il connaissait cette jeune dame.

- Oh oui, c'est ma Lydia ! Elle anime des soirées dans notre hôtel pour arrondir ses fins de mois ! Cette femme est géniale. Mais pourquoi vous me demandez ça ? Est-ce qu'elle a des problèmes ?

- Non... non aucun.

- Pour l'instant, ne pus-je m'empêcher de rajouter.

L'homme en face de moi arqua un sourcil, et la détective me lança un regard noir qui eu le don de me faire ravaler ma salive.

- Sauriez-vous où habite Lydia par hasard ?

- A quelques pas d'ici. Si vous voulez je peux vous accompagner, je finis mon service dans un quart d'heure ! Si cela ne vous dérange pas trop d'attendre !

- C'est parfait, fit-elle, en attendant, servez-nous deux hunters.

L'employé sourit et s'exécuta. Je voulais tellement entamer une conversation assez intime entre elle et moi, mais ce n'était définitivement pas le bon moment.

Ce fut une gouvernante qui nous répondit lorsque nous frappâmes à la porte de Mlle Benhaly. Elle nous conduisit dans un immense salon décoré de meubles forgés et probablement orné de feuilles d'or dans lequel les couleurs chaudes de l'Afrique y régnaient parfaitement. Lorsque Lydia arriva, je crus voir une copie conforme de Mère.

- Oh mon dieu ! RICHARD CASTLE dans ma maison ! Comment est-ce possible? Y-a t-il une caméra cachée ici ? Que puis-je faire pour vous ? Attendez, je vais chercher du champagne. Oh, puis-je avoir une photo ? Un autographe ?

Beckett me lança LE deuxième regard de la journée signifiant "tu m'exaspères avec tes fans complètement timbrés".

- Enchanté, fis-je naturellement. Ce serait avec grand plaisir... Lydia.

- Oh mon dieu, vous connaissez mon prénom ! Est-ce que je suis entrain de rêver ?!

- Cette discussion est bien gentille, la coupa Beckett, mais j'ai besoin de vous poser quelques questions à propos de l'assassinat de Joyce Montpeze.

- Quoi ? Ma jojo est morte ? C'est une mauvaise blague ? Demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant dans son fauteuil.

- J'ai bien peur que non. On a besoin de vous, pour résoudre son meurtre. Elle pourra ainsi reposer en paix..

- Et ses proches pourront faire leur deuil... une fois le tueur arrêté... finis-je.

- C'est trop. Mais comment est-ce possible ? Je n'arrive pas à y croire, avoua la jeune Africaine.

- Nous sommes ici pour ça. Pour découvrir la vérité, et nous avons besoin de vous. Quand avez vous vu Joyce pour la dernière fois ?

- C'était il y a deux semaines il me semble... juste avant son retour pour les Etats-Unis.

- Vous a-t-elle confié quelque chose de particulier ? Avait-elle des ennuis ?

- Non pas à ma connaissance, mais son comportement était bizarre... très bizarre. Comme si elle cherchait à fuir, ou à se cacher de quelque chose. Quand je lui ai demandé ce qui clochait, elle m'a dit de ne pas m'en faire, que ce n'était rien et que tout allait s'arranger. Je n'ai donc pas insisté... cependant j'aurais dû. Malheureusement, il est trop tard...

- Excusez-moi de vous poser cette question, mais où étiez-vous le soir où elle est morte ?

Elle consulta son agenda... encore une jolie fille sans cerveau ne pus-je m'empêcher de penser... Le physique ne fait décidément pas tout !

- Ah, j'animais dans un hôtel à deux pas de là. Vous pouvez sûrement demander confirmation auprès des touristes, ou encore de mon patron...

- Bien, je vous remercie d'avoir répondu à nos interrogations.

- Je vous en prie, fit-elle, en nous raccompagnant à la porte. Retrouvez le salaud qui lui a fait ça !

- Nous ferons de notre mieux, promit la détective, nous vous recontacterons si besoin.

- Les indices restent minces. Joyce savait qu'elle courait un danger... pour le moins mortel.

- Il faut que j'appelle Gates pour lui donner un compte rendu, et par la même occasion pour savoir si elle a de nouvelles pistes à New York. Rentrons.

Nous nous rendîmes dans sa chambre pour passer le coup de fil. D'après Gates, notre victime avait passé des appels fréquents à l'étranger, notamment dans l'hôtel où nous nous trouvions, mais également à Punta Rosan, un petit hôtel d'Italie... Qu'avait-elle derrière la tête ? Le capitaine nous ordonna de faire une petite enquête du côté de la réception pour en savoir un peu plus sur ces fameux appels.

- Bon, je vais prendre une douche, puis ensuite, nous descendrons auprès du personnel. Vous devriez en faire de même Castle ! A tout de suite ! dit-elle en se ruant vers la salle de bain.

- Kate... attends... à propos d'hier...

- Pas maintenant... ce soir... Rick. Je te le promets.

- Donc je suppose que tu n'es pas partante pour quelques câlins dans la douche ?

Elle m'offrit un de ses plus beaux sourires avant de lâcher " Pour bientôt Ricky, crois-moi."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 11**

Une fois rafraîchis, nous partîmes donc questionner la réceptionniste au sujet de ces fameux appels.

- Bonsoir, on a besoin de quelques renseignements.

- Bien sûre. En quoi puis-je vous aider ?

- Et bien, vous avez reçu des appels de Joyce Montpeze , que vous a-t-elle confié ?

- Quand ça ?

- Trois appels vendredi dernier entre 16h30 et 20h, fit mon coéquipier.

- Ah la semaine dernière j'étais en congé. Je vais jeter un oeil au planning pour voir qui tenait la réception ce jour-là. Un instant je vous pris.

_DRING DRING DRING._

- Beckett.

- Vous...et... partez pour l'Italie enquêter dans l'hôtel Punta Rosa où Mlle Montpeze a passé ses derniers appels juste avant d'être tuée , je n'ai pas le temps pour vous donner toutes les directives Beckett, je vous envoie tout ça par e-mail, ce sera plus claire. Et, votre avion part dans une demi-heure, fit Gates d'un ton sec.

- ...

- Bon voyage, et résolvez-moi tout ça Lieutenant !

- Je ferais de mon mieux, affirmais-je.

Interloquée je mis quelques secondes à rassembler tout ce que Gates venait de me dire.

- Il n'y avait que le patron ce soir là apparemment...

- Bien je vous remercie fis-je en offrant un sourire forcé à la réceptionniste. Castle, let's go. Ah et mademoiselle, pourriez-vous nous montrer les vidéos de surveillance fis-je en levant la tête

- Où ?

- En Italie.

- Quoi ? Vous êtes sérieuse mon Lieutenant ou c'est juste une mauvaise blague ?

- Gates nous ordonne d'aller fouiller du coin de l'hôtel où notre victime a passé ses derniers appels.

- Oh Beckett je ne pensais pas que vous m'inviteriez si tôt pour une escale romantique, j'en suis honoré.

- La ferme Castle.

Il sourit et je ne pus m'empêcher de lever les yeux au plafond. Il était si exaspérant mais si... craquant ? Ce voyage avait beau être une affaire non résolue pour le moment, j'étais pourtant sûre qu'avec mon écrivain tout allait avancé. Absolument tout. Et cela m'effrayait énormément, mais cela m'excitait tout autant.

Bagages bouclés, avion décollé, je visionnais tranquillement les vidéos -surveillance sur mon pc. Castle à côté de moi ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire joujou avec les gadgets.

- Kate, regardez moi ça il y a Paranormal Activity, je suis sûre que vous n'avez peut-être pas peur de tueurs, de malfrats, de dealers mais de ça, j'ai un gros doute. Alors êtes-vous du genre à aller vous cachez et tremblez sous la couette après un film d'épouvante mon Lieutenant ?

- Dans vos rêves.

- Vous pourriez au moins faire l'effort de le regarder avec moi.

- Pas tout de suite Castle, je regarde ça pour l'instant. Oh vous voyez à 17h, c'est le patron lui même qui a répondu aux appels, il l'attendait même ce coup de fil. Pendant 10 minutes il est resté planté à l'accueil, un peu anxieux.

- Si vous vous voulez mon avis notre ami ne nous a pas tout dit.

- En effet, fis-je dans un bâillement.

- Et si vous vous voulez encore mon avis, vous devriez vous reposer.

Je le regardais tendrement. Comment pouvait-il être aussi attentionné pour moi ?

- Oui, je vais faire un petit somme.

- Mon épaule se portera comme oreiller si vous en avez envie, Kate.

Je lui souris un peu gêné, puis je décidais de me laisser aller un peu, jugeant que je ne ferais pas long feu de toute façon. Après avoir rangé tout mon bazar, je posais donc ma tête au creux de son cou. Visiblement content, il effleura mon visage dans une caresse qui me fit frémir puis il posa à son tour sa tête sur la mienne. Et c'est dans la nuit noire, survolant deux continents que nous nous endormîmes l'un contre l'autre.

Quelques heures plus tard, nous fûmes réveillé par de petites turbulences. A l'unisson nous relevâmes la tête nos yeux se croisant, amoureusement. Il fixa mes lèvres un laps de temps, et s'en rapprocha dangereusement. Poussée par le désir, j'entamais les derniers centimètres qui nous séparaient. Une fois ses lèvres atteintes, je savourais ce moment tout comme lui, présumais-je. Il passa ses mains dans mes cheveux et les miennes retrouvèrent refuge autour de son cou, ce geste nous rapprochant encore plus. C'est dingue, à ce moment là nous étions plus que deux, et je n'avais qu'une envie : le manger tout cru et lui arracher ses vêtements... STOP nous étions dans un avion. Un de ses fantasmes peut-être ne pus-je m'empêcher de penser. Une énième turbulence nous sépara. Après ce tendre baiser j'étais comme un peu nerveuse, et je me mordillais la lèvre tout en souriant. Je devais avouer que Castle avait un sacré effet sur moi.

Nous étions encore main dans la main, doigts enlacés lorsque l'avion se posa. Il était à peu près 8h30 du matin quand la réceptionniste nous accueillit dans cet hôtel aux allures très romantiques.

- Ah bonjour M. Castle et Lieutenant Beckett ! Nous vous souhaitons la bienvenue, vos chambres sont déjà prêtes !

- Nous n'aurons besoin que d'une chambre, rigola mon partenaire.

Il s'attendait sûrement à une réprimande de ma part. Seulement...

- Absolument. Il a raison, affirmais-je.

- Comme vous voudrez, fit l'hôtesse l'air malicieux.

Les yeux de Rick devinrent tout ronds, et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Nos regards se croisèrent. Ils signifiaient à la fois tout et rien, simplement l'approbation de partager une seule et même pièce pour de jeunes amants, le temps d'une nuit.

La fin de journée arriva rapidement, nous avions réussi à dégoter un lecteur cassette pour visionner les vidéos de surveillance. Après de longues heures de visionnages, nous trouvâmes quelques séquences dans lesquelles Joyce s'affluait à l'accueil, entrain de passer un coup de fil, ou encore entrain de prendre un café latté. J'identifiais le moindre détail qui pourrait nous mener sur une piste. L'appel. Qui était au bout de l'autre fil ? Notre victime semblait soucieuse, comme mal à l'aise, elle était très méfiante comme si elle pouvait être espionnée. La conversation devait être importante. Sûrement un rapport avec son meurtre, ne pus-je m'empêcher de penser.

Je décidais d'appeler le district, pour savoir à qui Joyce avait passé cet appel. J'eus Ryan au bout du fil.

- Les gars nous envoient toutes les infos par e-mail dès qu'ils ont quelque chose de solide.

- Bien, espérons que ce soit notre type !

- Pourquoi ? Si pressé de rentré ?

- Oui... et non.

Devant mon silence, il continua.

- Oui parce que ma fille me manque énormément, j'ai très envie d'embrasser ma tête rousse, et de la serrer dans mes bras. Et puis, je dois avouer que les réflexions plutôt sataniques de Mère me manquent également. Mais d'un autre côté, j'aime beaucoup notre petit voyage exceptionnel. Je veux... faire avancer les choses. Que ce soit au niveau de cette enquête ou de... nous, Kate.

Je n'avais pas perdu une miette de ses paroles, pas une. Que dire ? Je ne savais guère où j'en étais réellement dans ma vie mais il était clair que j'avais enfin décider d'aller de l'avant. Et Castle faisait partie de ce pas en avant.

- Je... moi aussi. Mais cela m'effraie tellement aussi que je ne sais plus où donner de la tête. J'ai l'impression d'être dans le pêché, d'assouvir mes désirs et... mes sentiments les plus profonds ... envers toi. J'ai l'impression que tout me sera retiré un jour où l'autre. Comme tout ce qui m'est cher. Ma mère, Royce, Montgomery,... Je ne veux pas que tu sois le prochain sur la liste.

Il posa un doigt sur ma bouche délicatement et me rassura :

- Je serais toujours là pour toi, Katherine Beckett, et ce, quoi qu'il arrive. Always.

- _Always_, me murmurais-je en enlaçant mes doigts dans les siens.

Nos lèvres si proches, je me rapprochais à sa bouche espiègle, lentement... je voulais sentir... _BIP BIP BIP_!

Cette fichue sonnerie nous interrompit... elle indiquait qu'un e-mail venait d'être reçu. Castle ne put s'empêcher de jurer en lâchant ma main et en lisant le contenu du fichier PDF. Un homme noir se dessina, la trentaine.

Ses traits nous rappelèrent quelqu'un. A quelques chirurgies prêtes. Le barman.

_Voilà le dernier chapitre que j'ai écrit pour l'instant. J'étais une fan des trois petits points "..." à l'époque ... ahah j'ai fais quelques petits modifications par rapport à ma publication précédente. Voilà, à bientôt ! (ou pas)_


End file.
